Time warp
by MINA999
Summary: A mistake. A ripple in time. A merge in two worlds caused changes in the residence of both worlds. Or was it meant to be...(?). No one knows, but for 7 friends, these changes turned their lives for the worst. Add alternive versions of said friends, and you're just begging for trouble. ((Use the Doraemons group, and takes place in MKX.
1. Prologue: A glimpse in another world

**A/N: I don't own anything, but the story.**

*Linebreak*

 _"Run! Run! Run!"_

 _"Don't stop running!"_

 _"Need to get away"_

Even if the storm blazed on, he had to get away! From THEM! At ALL cost!

"Please! Stop running!"

*LineBreak*

"AUGH!"

"NOOOO!"

The spear was lodged deep in his chest, yet the cowboy did nothing but smiled.

"L...least I went...with a smile..." And he collasped, erupting screams from the people around him.

*Linebreak*

He was surrounded by...tasty...bags of...sweet...delectable human fle...

" _NO!_ " He thought, wrapping his mouth tighter. He can't, he mustn't, he won't!

"Oh come on...take it~ i demand it" the sultry voice responded, holding a chunk to his face, as if taunting him.

*Linebreak*

"LOOK OUT!"

As he was thrown into the subway, he swore he heard bone shattering.

Clutching his stomach, he stood up to face the red clad warrior.

"D...Dale..."

*Linebreak*

"JOIN ME!"

"HELL NO!"

The snake tightened, suffocating him.

"One way or another...you will join me..."

He spat in the sorcerer's face

"No matter what...my answer is no..."

*Linebreak*

"I'm a monster..."

"No, you're not"

"LOOK AT ME!" He shouted, unintentionally spreading his wings. They were black and looked rotten and decaying away. "SAY IT TO MY FACE, THAT I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

*linebreak*

He...failed...

" _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT_ "

...they're gone..

" _YOU LET THEM DIED!_ "

It's his fault...

" _YOU HAVE SO MANY MAGICAL POWERS! YET YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THEM!? YOU CAN NEVER BE USEFUL WHEN EVERYONE NEEDS YOU TO BE!_ "

He didn't try to defend himself. They were right.

He was never useful, and now his friends had paid the ultimate price...

.

.  
Agent Bull was annoyed, and tired. General Blade woke him up in the morning, so he can check an explosion, near the town he's residing.

At least he got back up, with Johnny Cage and his daughter Cassie arriving at the scene. Plus with various police cars, to barricade the burned area(which is turned into a crater).

"Woah, Bull! You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Johnny quipped, and he forced a smile. He knew Johnny was only joking, and he did not have time to properly brushed or showered properly, just to put on his SF uniform.

"Yeah" Bull replied and run a hand through his thick and messy red hair. "So, what do we know aboit this? Some pesky teens? Other realm invasion?"

"Sorry" Johnny shrugged "We still haven't found out. But Cassie is already down there"

"Oh" Mata tilted his head, knowing Cassie is always eager to get some action. "Like father and daughter" he thought, with a mental chuckle.

"Daaad, you better not be embarrassing me" said daughter was crawling out of the crater, chewing bubble gum as always.

"Aww, I wouldn't pumpkin pie" was his father's response and ruffled her hair.

"So what did you find in there, Cassie?" Bull asked, crossing his arms.

"Well...actually...It was...weird..." Cassie said, readjusting her glasses. "When I went down there, I saw a strange contraption, with...well..."

"Spit it out, Cassie" Bull urged, getting impatient.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! I saw a bunch of cats with a small child!" She shouted at him, and the colors on his face paled.  
"WHAT!?"

*Linebreak*

 **A/N: R &R, if you please. If not, I still appreciate you.**


	2. Chapter 1: HIstory exam

**A/N: I do not own Doraemon and Mortal Kombat, just the story.**

*Linebreak*

"DORAAAEMON!" A young boy with glasses ran into his room, and promptly tripping over his own feet. A blue cat robot (A/N: how can people mistook him for a tanuki!?) just sighed.

"What is it this time?" He asked, sounding uniterested. You would be, if you lived with Nobita.

"I GOT A HISTORY EXAM TOMORROW! AND..."

"OH NO! I am NOT letting you borrow any device to help you cheat on a test!" Doraemon exclaimed, shutting down his usual responses when it comes to exams.

"Uhhh...I was actually gonna say if you could help me study for it..."

...

...

That response stopped the cat in his tracks.

"You actually wanted to study, Nobita? I gotta say, I'm impressed" Doraemon's friend, an orange cat in red Chinese garbs named Wang Dora said, to break the silence.

"Hey! I can be studious sometimes! I want be able to pass a test, all by myself!" Nobita declared, puffing his chest.

"Yeah, for 10 minutes, until you get bored and fell asleep." said Kiddo, a yellow cat in an American style cowboy gear, which caused other cats, like the two El Matadora, a red cat with bull horns and a purple traje de luces, and Dora Rinho, a green cat in an orange soccer uniform, to chuckle.

"Aru, still, we should admire his determination." Dora Med III, a pink (A/N: yes, to me he's pink) cat in Arabian robes responded, with a smile.

Dora Nichofu, a dark red cat with yellow Russian clothes and a blue scarf, nodded since he couldn't talk.

"See?! They're on my side! Pleeease! Help me!" Nobita got on his knees and looked at Doraemon, with the best puppy look he could muster.

It still wasn't convincing Doraemon, not at all. But...his job was to take care of him.

He sighed "Alright...I will help...BUT no using tools to cheat!"

Nobita only nodded with a smile. Everone in the room got an instant shiver, whenever they have a bad feeling about something.

.

.

.

"Uggghhh...my head...I don't wanna to go to school..." Nobita woke up, rubning his head. Wait, SCHOOL!?

"OH NO! NONONONO! I'M LATE! I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" He shot up and ran around, only to slam face first into a cold metal wall.

Wait, metal walls?!

After readjusting his glasses, the young boy took a look around, and saw not his room, but saw four metal walls, a bed (where he slept) and a light source from up above.

Needless to say, he was scared.

"Doraemon! Guys! Where are you!?" The young boy screamed at the top of his lungs, banging on the walls.

When no one answered, he burst into tears and bang harder.

While this is happening, from a monitoring room, Bull and Kenshi were examing the boy, through a TV screen.

"Heh...kid hasn't change a bit..." Bull said with a sad voice, resting his chin on his hands.

"Are you sure you should go down there? General Blade will be mad." The blind swordsman asked his co-worker.

"It will be fine. You checked them yourself, they're...clear, no matter how strange this is. Besides, it's not like I listened to her!" With that, the agent stood up, and readjust the red cape on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in your...other form?" Kenshi asked, as Bull opened the door.

"Hmmm...nah! I might as well give him a suprise!" Bull looked at him, winked and walked off to the cell room.

*linebreak*

 **A/N: let's R &R people, or not. It's your choice.**


	3. Chapter 2: Cell Room with surpises

**A/N: I do not own Doraemon and Mortal Kombat.**

 ** _*Linebreak*_**

"LET US OUT! OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN!" Kiddo banged on the cell door very loudly. If the others weren't used to this, they would have tried to stop him.

Doraemon sighed in defeat. He could easily get out of here, but with his (along with everyone else's) pouch of gadgets taken, they're stuck here, with brute strength and ingenuity as their only tools.

He was worried for eveyone. And partly blamed Nobita for getting them into this mess. The boy wanted to time travel to the past, so he can experience WWI. Like hell he was gonna lead a child into a warzone. (He did that once in Feudal Japan, and they almost died). So Wang suggested they go to the future and use VR to do it, instead.

As usual, along the way, something went wrong with the time machine. He should be expecting this by now. They crash landed, and woke up, in this cell. Luckily, they didn't seem to travel too far, maybe landed a few years away from Nobita's time, but still in the same century.

And they've been here for at least 2 hours now. With no windows, one tough door, a single bed, and no tools or Nobita. They're pretty much at the mercy of whoever that captured them.

"I SWEAR! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU TOOK MY AIR GUN! OR I WILL BE-" Kiddo's word were cut up by the door opening, at such a speed that slammed the cowboy cat to the wall, in a cartoony fashion.

"Oh...my..." The person that opened the door was a Native American female, in a full military camouflage type armor, along with mechanical gauntlets of some kind on her wrists.

"Cassie wasn't kidding when she said they found...cats" the woman said, looking around the tiny cell. Said cats were on high alert, at this point.(except Matadora, he's sleeping in the corner, oblivious to everything) Taking stances ready to fight, or simply tensing up. Kiddo slidded off the wall and took a long look at the woman (his head was spinning from the hit, after all).

"Well, we have seen worse, and they look cute...in a weird way." said another voice, that belonged to a man with armor and yellow bandana with a scorpion insignia on it. "We got orders to bring all of them to the conference room." He said, with a calm smile.

"What makes you think we'll go with you!? For all we know! You could be luring us into a trap!" Dora Med shouted. Anyone that helds them captive tends to do that. The two people looked a bit shocked, but then smiled softly.

"We promise you, we're not gonna hurt you. In fact, you're in safe hands." The man said, extending his hands.

"We're not that gullible. Prove to us you're good guys, and maybe we'll listen to you." Wang replied coldly, arms crossed, locking eye contact on him.

"Come on, we just want a talk with you" replied the woman, trying to look calm.

All the cats (again, sans El Matadora) were wary, and weren't gonna trust these people.

 _ ***linebreak***_

"WAAAAHHHH!" Nobita cried, huddling in the corner for dear life.

"Come on, kid. It's not bad, I promise no one will hurt you, and you will see your friends again." Bull said, trying his best to calm the cowering child.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO FOLLOW YOU!" The child shouted back, tears in his eyes.

Bull ran out of options, it's time for the back up plan. So with a deep breath, he braced himself.

"Nobita..." the man whispered, but loud enough so the boy can hear.

"Huh...?" This caught Nobita's attention. "H...How did you know my name...?" He asked.

"I know quite a bit...like how you're the laziest boy in the world...how you failed every test...and how weak you are...and is scared of everything..." Bull said, knealing down to his level.

Nobitw was in shock now, his crying stopped, in favor of mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

"Heh...now that you've stopped crying..." Bull started reaching to touch something on his forehead. "It's time to reveal something..."

He pulled down a zipper, it reaches down, and the body fell over, like it was a budy suit, reavealing someone smaller underneath.

Nobita was shocked, beyong shock at the new person.

"Y...you..." He whispered.

"Hehe...tada..." Bull extended his hands, unenthusiastically.

 _ ***Linebreak***_

 **A/N: Read and Review. Hope you enjoy this piece.**


End file.
